Uncover
Uncover is a cover sung by Baby Blues. Originally, it was sung by one of Loona's sub-units, Odd Eye Circle. Some of the lyrics were rearranged by OmegaPri. Performers Eihime Miku, Kawamoto Lava, Miyawaki Isabel Lyrics Romaji= Tashou kiken demo ii na Memai no ushiro ni amasa Like sweet dream BAKUBAKU ne fukakakure himitsu he DOA wo ake You and I Chikasugi iki GYAPPU wo umeru Hush Are you on your way now? Jojo ni torerou BEERU ooh Zanshinna kankaku ga kaika RIIDO mezame Me Sai Line kyoukai wo koe Ippai this is new. It's you. Tashika janakatta no Ooh Ooh ni hi Ocean Kimi ga iru I'm with you Kokoro ni agari Something new. It's you Hajimete hakken shita Mystery (Killing me softly just take me slowly) Iki wo suru tabi ni shizume Are you on your way now? Chotto kizami chikazuite Ooh Zanshinna kankaku ga kaika RIIDO mezame Me Sai Line kyoukai wo koe Ippai this is new. It's you. Tashika janakatta no Ooh Ooh ni hi Ocean Kimi ga iru I'm with you Kokoro ni agari Something new. It’s you Mystery na meiro Kimi no yobi Lips Iro ga tsuke Motions Owari ga aru nara sora wo mitai Just take me there right now Zanshinna kankaku ga kaika Sai Line kyoukai wo koe Don't let me hide uncover me now Biteki kankaku Jikuu no genkai wo sugiru Kimi ni kuwaeru this is new. It's you. Tashika janakatta no Ooh Ooh ni hi Soul Umarekawatta I'm with you Ippai like cherry blue It's you |-|Kanji= 多少危険でも　いいな めまいの後ろに甘さ Like sweet dream バクバクね 深隠れ秘密へドアを開け You and I 近すぎ息　ギャップを埋める Hush Are you on your way now? 徐々に取れろうベール ooh 斬新な感覚が開花 リード　目覚め Me 細（さい） Line　境界を越え いっぱい this is new. It’s you. 確かじゃなかったの Ooh Ooh にひっ Ocean 君がいる　I’m with you 心に　上がり Something new. It’s you 初めて発見した Mystery (Killing me softly just take me slowly) 息をする度に沈め Are you on your way now? 一寸刻み近づいて Ooh 斬新な感覚が開花 リード　目覚め Me 細（さい） Line　境界を越え いっぱい this is new. It’s you. 確かじゃなかったの Ooh Ooh にひっ Ocean 君がいる　I’m with you 心に　上がり Something new. It’s you Mystery な迷路 君の呼び Lips 色が付 Motions 終わりがあるなら 空を見たい Just take me there right now 斬新な感覚が開花 細（さい） Line　境界を越え Don’t let me hide uncover me now 美的感覚 時空の限界を過ぎる 君に加える this is new. It’s you. 確かじゃなかったの Ooh Ooh にひっ Soul　 生まれ変わった　I’m with you いっぱい like cherry blue It’s you |-|English= I can be a little dangerous The sweetness behind the dizziness is like a sweet dream Heart racing, as you open the door to my deeply-hidden secret You and I Breaths so close, like we’re filling the gaps, hush Are you on your way? The veil is slowly coming off ooh A new sensation blooms Your lead awakens me A thin line crosses the boundary Filling me up, this is new it’s you I wasn't so sure Ooh ooh the ocean inside me, I have you I’m with you Something new is rising further in my heart It’s you A mystery that seems like I’ve discovered for the first time (Killing me softly just take me slowly) Every time I breath I sink Are you on your way right now? Slowly getting closer inch by inch ooh A new sensation blooms Your lead awakens me A thin line crosses the boundary Filling me up, this is new. It’s you. I'm wasn't so sure Ooh ooh the ocean inside me, I have you I’m with you Something new is rising further in my heart It’s you A mysterious maze Your lips call for me Motions tinged with you If there ever is an end, I want to see the skies Just take me there right now A think line crosses the boundary Don’t let me hide uncover me now This beautiful feeling Passing the limits of space-time I add to you, this is new. It’s you. I wasn't so sure Ooh ooh the soul inside me Born again, I’m with you Filling me up, like cherry blue It’s you Category:User:OmegaPri Category:User: Chemmiechum Category:Eihime Miku Category:Kawamoto Lava Category:Miyawaki Isabel Category:Baby Blues Category:Cover Songs Category:Songs